My Crazy Adventures: Ouran High Host Club edition
by WASAH21
Summary: Back again with the second installment, if you read my first one then you know that summary. BUT! I now have more to add! NOW Zed just makes friends as he's running around!I own nothing but my OC's!
1. Chapter 1

My crazy adventures

Ouran High Host Club

**HELLO! I AM BACK! How are my readers? yes it took me a little while to get the next part of this exciting adventure! so this is my second fanfic, but constructive critisism is still appreciated. So ENJOY!**

Chapter 1, NOT AGAIN!

My POV

Me and Jordan where flying through the air I was trying to find a place to land, and Jordan was screaming.

"JORDAN SHUT UP!" I yelled

"WELL SORRY!" Jordan yelled back

"JORDAN LOOK! A WINDOW WITH A COUCH!"

"WHATS THAT GOING TO DO FOR US!?"

"WE CAN LAND ON IT!"  
"OH."

so we aimed ourselves for that window, me first then Jordan. We landed safely enough, dut there was people there, not to our surprise, and they did NOT look happy

"What the?" a blond person said

Then a brown haired person walked up to us and helped us up.

"Thanks." Jordan said while I remained silent

"Zed." Jordan nuged me with his elboe

"Yes, thank you ma'am"I said

The brown haired girl looked shocked

"H-how d-do y-y-you know t-t-that i-im a g-g-girl?" she stuttered

"Its obvious, all a person has to do is look you in the eyes." I said

"Haruhi, how does he know you are a girl?" the blond person asked

"I dont know Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi said

**END CHAPTER 1!**

**So i got all deep there for a second with the whole eyes thing, but its all in the charector developing. ANYWAY! I need a OC for this fanfic, so send in names, and descriptions of an OC you want me to use for the fan fic! SO PLEASE REVEIW AND SEND IN THOSE OC'S!**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD WHATEVER TIME YOU ARE READING THIS!**


	2. Chapter 2

My crazy adventues

OHHC

**SO! HAVE I GONE INSANE!? PROBABLY! BUT I STILL NEED THOSE OC'S! SO SEND THEM IN!**

Chapter 2 HOW DO YOU KNOW!?

My POV

"But unless he is phsychic then, how CAN he know?" Tamaki asked

"As I said, I saw it in her eyes." I responded

"BUT I LOOKED INTO HER EYES WHEN WE FIRST MET AND I COULDENT TELL!"Tamaki started yelling

"then you must not be smart enough." I said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Ill show you, watch my fingers,if you pass out then you are not bright"

He started to watch my fingers and then he passed out.

"I told him" I said as all the people in the room started laughing

"How did you do that?" A orange haired person asked

"Like this." I said waving my fingers

He passed out

"HIKARU!" The other orange haired person yelled

"Sorry man hes out cold." Jordan told him

"Hey, you." I said to a person that looked like a child that was eating WAY too many sweets

"Mitsukuni." A tall black haired person said

"What Takashi?"

"A person would like to talk to you."

"O.K."

He walked over

"Hi i'm Hunny."

**END CHAPTER 2!**

**COME ON PEOPLE I NEED OCS! SO REVEIW AND SEND THEM IN! SO HAVE A NICE WHEN EVER! SEE YA NEXT TIME! **


	3. Chapter 3

My crazy adventures

Ouran High Host Club

**So far two people have sent in an OC, one is great the other is from another anime, but thank you SparkleFaith. (sigh) Anyway ENJOY!**

Chapter 3, Helpful advice?

My POV

"Well hello Hunny, can you tell me and my-" I was cut off by a small beep.

_But I just got here, is shinigami-sama telling me that im leaving already? _I thought _No he cant be. He just cant._

I awnsered the device

"Hello... Spirit?"

"Yes its me Spirit, Shinigami-sama told me that we can talk to you anywhere and give you helpful advice when you need it. Like right now, I can tell you that you are at... Ouran Academy, its a school for rich kids, most of them will asume you are a new student, go with it, you should be fine." Spirit told me

"Alright thanks Spirit."

"One last thing."

"What?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping my daughter and Soul."

"Your welcome."

I hung up and Jordan came up to me

"What did Spirit want?" Jordan asked

"He just needed to tell is that they would be giving us advice from now on." I awnsered

"Alright. What do we do?"

"Follow my lead."

**END CHAPTER 3!**

**I still need OCs! So please send some in. HAVE A GOOD WHENEVER! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

My crazy adventures

Ouran High Host Club

**HELLO EVERY ONE! How are my readers? I'm adding the new OC this chapter. So i'm not quite sure what the next installment is going to be, its either Doctor Who or Legend of Zelda. SO... ENJOY!**

Chapter 4, My lead and MORE NEW FRIENDS!?

My POV

"Are we at Ouran Academy?"I asked

"Yeah, you are, are you suppose to start going here?" Tamaki asked

"Yeah, we are, we had a mix up in our flight and had to jump out of the plane." Jordan explained

"Oh my, well we will show you around then." Haruhi told us

"Thanks, I dont remember any of my classes."I said

"Thats fine we will find out. Lets start with the cafiteria." The person that was named Kyoya

"Thanks."

We left for the cafiteria, as we entered someone walked right into me dropping all their books.

"Whoa! You alright?"

"Yeah, im fine." She sounded like a girl but looked and acted like a boy... eh.

"See ya around. By the way i'm Zed."

"I'm Kasey." Kasey said

We walked on and I had a feeling, just a feeling that we'd be seeing more of Kasey.

After our little tour Tamaki came up to us.

"Would you like to join the Host Club?" He asked

**END CHAPTER 4!**

**New OC! and if you havent already figured out im adding a OC every fic. HAVE A GOOD WHENEVER! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

My crazy adventures

Ouran High Host Club

**Well I think that I may have made up my mind on wether ill do zelda or doctor who. But anyway... ENJOY!**

Chapter 5, The host club.

My POV

_The... Host Club? Whats the host club?_ I thought _Mabey I should call up Shinigami-Sama._

So I called up Shinigami-Sama

"Hello Zed, what do you need?" Shinigami-Sama asked

"What information can you give me on the 'Host Club'?"

"Let me see... Ah yes, they are a group of boys that only want to make girls happy, if you join this it may help you in the long run, but be carful and only reveal yourself when you have their absoulute trust, if im correct then they will belive and help you."

"Thanks, see ya."

"Goodbye Zed" we hung up and i turned to Tamaki

"Alright ill join the Host Club."

"Alright what about your friend?" Tamaki asked

"He will too."

"What?" Jordan asked he

"Trust me Shinigami-Sama said it would be a good idea"I explained

"O.K."

So Tamaki led us to, the room that we first flew into the window.

"This is music room 3, more known as the host club." Tamaki told us.

"Isent this the room where we flew in through the window?" Jordan asked

"Yes it is."

"So we crashed into the host club?"

"Yes, but as you can see the window is being fixed." Tamaki pointed at the people in black that where putting in a new window. Then I saw that Kasey person running down the hall like she was running from something, then I saw it, the creature. It was green and looked like it was covered in slime but moved fast. I knew what I had to do. Tamaki saw it too and stepped back i terror

"Kasey! Get behind me!" I yelled as I reached into my pocket and grabbed the exstend able sword that was given to me by Shinigami-Sama before we left.

"WHAT THE & ^# IS THAT!?"Tamaki asked

"What do you think? ITS A SWORD!"

"GRAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The creature screached

I charged and so did it its claws exstended.

**END CHAPTER 5!**

**Wow thats got to be a suspenceful clifhanger, and yes I have made up my mind, I will announce it at the end of this fan fic. HAVE A GOOD WHENEVER! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

My crazy adventures

Ouran High Host Club

**So I pretty much figured out the rest of the "My crazy adventures" series, and an FYI to anyone that sends an OC, the OCs travel with me to pretty much everywhere I go. so...ENJOY!**

Chapter 6, The Creature.

My POV

It was about 2 minutes sence the creature had appeared, both me and the creature where deadlocked.

"You appear to be a creature of no mind. You are one thing to only bring destruction, and that will be your destruction." I said

"So you think." A voice said in my head

"So you can speak only in the mind, too bad you still have to die."

The Creature backed off and so did I, then it charged and I dodged and slashed its side, it howled in pain giving me a short opening where I slashed it's back and it turned around real fast and through me at a wall

"OOF!" I nearly screamed

I got up and charged, it thought it saw an opening and it was about to slash but I slid between its legs and stabbed it in the calf and it fell to its knees where I kicked it in the back of the head.

"I win, now who sent you?" I asked

"You did, the other you." It awnsered as it decintagrated

"What does that mean?" Jordan asked

"I dont know Jordan, I dont know." I awnsered

"Kasey, are you O.K?" I asked

"Yeah, Im fine, just a little frightened." She awnsered

"I dont know what that was but its gone now, I think."

"Alright, I hope its gone"

**END CHAPTER 6!**

**So short chapter. Sorry about that but I have stuff to do but I am going to keep updating every day. SO HAVE A GOOD WHENEVER! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	7. Chapter 7

My crazy adventures

Ouran High Host Club

**DOUBLE UPDATE! Oh well but im really bored and this was the only thing to do, but still 2 updates in 1 day, you do the math. so... ENJOY**

Chapter 7, The Revalation!

My POV

It was a few days seince the creature. It was time to reveal myself and Jordan.

"Guys me and Jordan have something to tell you." I started

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE BOTH HOMOS!" Tamaki yelled getting in my face.

I punched him in the face.

"Not what I was going to say."

I explained what had happened to me and Jordan

"An interdimentional leap you say? hmm very strange." Kyoya said "Ill have my father look into it."

"Thank you,

"I still think-" I cut off Tamaki with a kick to the balls

"Jordan?" I said

"Hmm?"

"You are all spaced out and stuff."

"Oh im just thinking about what that thing was."

"I dont know but I get the feeling that we are going to find out."

"Thats what im afraid of."

"Well their is still alot ahead of us, we need to hang in there."

Just then Kasey walked in.

"I want to go with you." She told me

**Well yes all OCs travel with me so I kind of had to put that in. anyway HAVE A GOOD WHENEVER! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	8. Chapter 8

My crazy adventures

Ouran High Host Club

**So I dont have anything to say but... ENJOY!**

Chapter 8, The awnser and ANOTHER CREATURE!?

My POV

_Will he say yes or no? Why is everyone staring at me? _Kasey thought

"Well, I need you to understand that it will be extreamly dangerous. Do you understand?" I said

"Yes, I understand and am ready for anything that comes my way." Kasey said with a confident tone.

"Alright, ill give it some thought and then give you my awnser."

"Alright."

"Wait a second, so are you travling with all boys or something?" Tamaki asked

I gave him my best 'wtf' face

then Kyoya went up to him and said something

"THIS IS HARUHI ALL OVER AGAIN! YOU CANT TELL IF HALF THE PEOPLE ARE A BOY OR GIRL!" He yelled

"Tamaki-senpai that was a mistake, you where just too distracted about the vase I broke to notice that I was a girl, plus she acts and dresses like a guy." Haruhi explained

"That makes me feel better." Tamaki said

-time change! about an hour later!-

"Do you have an awnser?" Kasey asked in a hopeful tone.

"Ya." I said

"Ya you have an awnser or Ya I can come with?"

"Both."

"REALLY!?" she asked

"Yes."

Just then something really tall and slimy burst through the door and I pulled my retractable sword.

"I am not here to fight, but to deliver a message." It said.

I dident lower my sword

"Whats your message?"I asked

"From the 'other you' as he has been known to you, 'so you have defeated my first creature, I really must say, very good job. But as fair warning the rest of my creatures will NOT be as easey to defeat. And it will only get harder, after this messege has been read to you this creature will fight, and he will not be as esily defeated.'" it read "Well I suppose its time to tear you to shreads."

**END CHAPTER 8!**

**Yes I know another cliffhanger, but I have the entre fight sequence planed out for another chapter entirely. BUT! you only have to wait untill tomorrow so be patient. HAVE A NICE WHENEVER! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	9. Chapter 9

My crazy adventures

Ouran High Host Club

**ALRIGHT. I have bad news. My updates are going to be less frequent starting on the 29, all because of school. Now before you panic I will do my best to update as frequently as possible. So... ENJOY!**

Chapter 9, ANOTHER FIGHT!?

Kasey's POV

I was watching them fight and in the first five minutes the unthinkable happened. Zed was thrown against the wall and . His sword skittered to my feet and I picked it up, then I charged the creature and it turned around just in time to see me stab it in the thigh.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGA!" It howled

It lunged with its claws and I blocked with the sword and slashed its other thigh, making it move very slowly. It slashed wildly with its claws.

"STAND STILL!" It yelled

In stead I rushed forward and stabbed it in the stomach causing it to fall over where I decapitated it. Its body vaporised and I won.

"HOLY *^$%!" Tamaki yelled

"That was... Epic."Jordan said

Just then Zed woke up.

"My head hurts and what happened?" He asked

"Well you got thrown against the wall head first and I killed the creature."I explained

"That explains why you are holding my sword and why it has green stuff on it." He said pulling a small container out of his pocket. "I should send a sample to Shinigami-Sama."

So Zed pulled out a small device and sent the sample he took to Shinigami-Sama.

"Alright we should have an awnser soon."

-TIME CHANGE! SOON!-

The device went off and Zed picked it up

"Hello? Kid? So what was that stuff? Uh huh, yep, a girl named Kasey. Decapitated it." this went on for about five minutes "Alright that stuff was obviously its blood. The way that kills them the fastest is... orange juice." He said

**END CHAPTER 9!**

**So orange juice. I know I just thought it would give people a laugh. But anyway... HAVE A GOOD WHENEVER! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	10. Chapter 10

My crazy adventures

Ouran High Host Club

**Well last chapter I said that the fastest way to kill those creatures was orange juice. If you are wondering how that kills them, its because of the acidity. Anyway... ENJOY!**

Chapter 10, Training?

Kasey's POV

"Orange juice? Are you serious?" Jordan asked

"Thats what Kid said." Zed told him

"So, we just need a whole lot of orange juice?"I asked

"We could help you." Kyoya said

"That would be great. Thanks." Zed said

"I will ask my father to buy as much orange juice as possible."

"Hey Zed, when do we leave?"I asked

"When Shinigami-Sama calls telling us that we are about to jump." He said

"Who?"

"Long story. Oh and we need to start your training."

"Training?"

"Would you rather just fight those things where if you made any mistake they would rip you to shreds?"

"Good point."

"Kyoya, your dad have anywhere we can train Kasey?"

"Hmm, yes I beleive so." He said

"Great, where is it?"

"Let me show you."

-quick time jump-

"This is it." Kyoya said pointing to a large fencing court.

"Perfect." Zed said pulling out that small device and pressing a few buttons, then a retractable sword that was a bit smaller and was pink fell out of the hole in the bottom.

"How did you do that?"I asked

"Im not sure myself." He awnsered tossing the sword at me.

**END OF CHAPTER 10!**

**Yes Kasey got her own sword. Anyway there is only a couple chapters left, but you can still follow my charector as he goes world to world. at the last chapter I will leave a link to the next fic on the last chapter. HAVE A GOOD WHENEVER! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 11

My crazy adventures

Ouran High Host Club

**Well, I have found that most of my readers are girls, which is creepy too me because I happen to be a guy... Oh well its creepy to me. Anyway... ENJOY!**

Chapter 11, Explainations.

Kasey's POV

"You got one in orange?" I asked

"Let me see it, I can change the color." He replied

"Cool." I said handing him the sword.

He pressed a few buttons and the sword changed from pink to orange.

"Here."

I took the sword and Zed got out of the vehicle we where in.

"Are you coming?" He asked

"Yeah, where is the training dummys?" I asked

"We dont need any, you are gonna train with me."

"Oh, that makes sence."

Zed led me to a large court.

"Alright this looks like a good spot." He said detracting his sword

"How do you do that?" I asked feeling stupid

"there is a button on the bottom."

"Oh" I detracted my sword getting into stance.

"First lesson, your stance."

"What about it?"

"You are mostly correct." He walked up to me and moved my arm a little and the sword felt lighter.

"The sword feels lighter."

"Thats because your arm is not on all the weight, the weight is evenly distributed."

"Oh."

"I want you to hold that stance for as long as you can, drop and rest your arms and then assume the same stance."

"Okay."

After I rested i assumed my stance. I kept it for five minutes.

"Very good. Lesson two,virtical slashes" He put his sword in a blocking position

"You want me to attack you?"

"Yes."

So I ran up and slashed down and he blocked it, then I slashed up. He knocked the sword out of my hand.

"Never go up and down, after you strike the first wait, slash at another angle, then slash up."

"Okay."

After it started to get dark Zed stoped the lessons for that day and we where both exausted and had small cuts where we each had found an opening.

"You did a great job today." Zed told me.

"I'd hope so."

**END CHAPTER 11!**

**So next chapter is most likely the last chapter and as I said before I will leave a link in the bottom authors note and that but at least there is another chapter. Anyway... HAVE A GOOD WHENEVER!** **SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	12. Chapter 12

My crazy adventures

Ouran High Host Club

**ALRIGHTY! well as of now I have decided... The fic will go on. Even though the adventure would continue in another fic. So... ENJOY!**

Chapter 12, ability of the warrior.

Kasey's POV

After a few days of lessons Zed had told me that he thought I was ready to spar with him.

"Your doing great, keep it up." He said

Then things got serious, we started to fight harder, I fugured that he was trying to find my limit. Then about the end I blacked out. When i came to Zed was gone and all i could see was a very large hole in a wall. Just then Zed climbed out of the hole.

"Ouch. That must hurt." I said

"Ya think?"

"What happened?"

"I have an idea but im not sure." then he went to a pole and grabbed the device from it and pressed a few buttons "I was right."

"What is it?" I asked walking over to him

I saw a video of the sparring match and nearing the end of the video I saw a flash and there was rubble evey where and you can see me look around. Then he rewinded the video to just before you see the flash and the flash happened and you see me flying forward and Zed flying backward.

"That definatly looked like it hurt."

"Yeah it did."

"Do you know what that is?"

"Its called 'the Ability of th Warrior.'"

"Whats that?"

"I dont know, but it could come in handy."

"I'd hope so."

"You say that a lot."

"I know."

**END CHAPTER 12!**

**Well im running out of ideas for this fic. So this might be one of the last. But thank you to all my readers, and the adventure does continue! So... HAVE A GOOD WHENEVER! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	13. Chapter 13

My crazy adventures

Ouran High Host Club

**So this is going to be the last chapter. For any that did not want this fic to end, I am sorry. But you can follow the rest of the My Crazy Adventures series. I will leave a link to the next fic below once the first chapter of the next fic is up. Anyway... ENJOY!**

Chapter 13, More goodbyes.

Kasey's POV

We had arrived back at the school where the nurse tended to Zed. Jordan aproached me.

"What happened to Zed?" he asked

"To make a long story short, I have the 'ability of the warrior' and Zed went through a wall." I explained

"Oh, yeah that will do it."

The nurse finished tending to Zed.

"Hey man, you okay?" Jordan asked

"Yeah, just a few scratches and bruses."

"Hey Zed, I just want to say sorry for putting you through a wall." I said

"Not your fault, besides, this is very good."

"Good how?"

"Because, if we ever come face to face with 'The Other Me' we will have a secret weapon."

"Oh, that will help."

"Lets hope his weakness is still orange juice like his creatures."

"Yeah."

Just then the device went off. Zed picked it up.

"Hello? Shinigami-Sama is it really time? Okay, I will tell them. Thanks Shinigami-Sama. Bye." Zed hung up and turned to us.

"Is it time?" Jordan asked

"Yeah, it is. Say your goodbyes."

Just then Kyoya came up with a tray

"Here, these are all filled with orange juice."

There where grenades, everything we might need.

"Thank you, goodbye." Zed said

"Bye. Good luck."

"ZED!" Hunny yelled running

"Hey Hunny."

"Are you really leaving?"

"Yeah, but I get the felling we are going to see all of you again."

"I hope so."

"Alright ill see you later."

Then Mori walked up and said his good byes, then Tamaki, then Haruhi and finnaly the Twins.

"So how do we leave?" I asked

"Just wait for it." Zed responded

A minute later a black pod enclosed us and we where gone.

**END FINAL CHAPTER!**

**So, I think you are all wondering what the next one is going to be. IT IS!... THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! DUN DAN NA! well I will see ya next fic! GOOOOOOD BAI! HERES THE LINK:** s/8486414/1/My-Crazy-Adventures-Legend-of-Zelda


End file.
